percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
To The Stars- Chapter 2: A House Divided
A searing pain burned into Jimmy's thigh. Then he felt a piece of iron slam into his face and he fell down, his world shaking. A sword point was put to his throat an he heard a voice say, "I win." Jimmy's attempt master sword fighting was not going well. The whole camp was preparing for war, and he was doing his part. Just now, he had his butt handed to him by Marvin Calhoun, a child of Ares and one of the best sword fighters at Camp. "Get up, McCutcheon." said Marvin. "We'll have to have you train with the Apollo Cabin tomorrow." Just then, Chiron galloped into the Amphitheater. "Demigods," he announced, "We all have to meet here ASAP. Everyone sit in the seats." The Demigods assembled, and Chiron faced the Camp with a grim face. Argus stood by his side, but Mr. D. was nowhere to be found. "As you all know, Ouranos, the former Lord of the Universe, has been trying to get back in power recently. His plan revolves around setting the gods against each other. We don't know how, but it does. Just recently, he set Poseidon and Zeus at odds about some abominable, but quite possibly necessary, actions Zeus ordered Poseidon to do. If something doesn't change they will soon be at war and all of Olympus will be drawn into it. This will distract from Ouranos' rise to power, which is what we want. All of our jobs now is to find a way to stop this war and unite the gods. We are the only ones who can do it. This will be a difficult task, but I believe in you. We can do this!" The centaur reared up on his hind legs to emphasize this last point. Just then, a trumpet sounded. An army appeared at the Amphitheater composed of monsters appeared before them. "What!?!" asked Chiron, "How did they get in?" Just then, a group of about 15 demigods at the front of the stands rushed to the monster army. The traitors, led by Marvin Calhoun, joined ranks with the monsters and rushed the hastily assembled half-bloods. Chaos ensued. At the front were the Ares and Athena Cabins, who met a front line of Cyclopes with full fury. The Apollo cabin climbed higher in the stands and rained arrows upon the monsters. Jimmy saw more demigods among the crowd, many who had been thought to have disappeared from Camp Half-Blood. As we fought, the wound in his thigh burned. He found himself face-to-face with Calhoun. Before he could react, the traitor stabbed Jimmy in the exact same place on the thigh. He returned with the same blow to the face, and Jimmy was powerless to stop him. He was about to deliver the fatal blow when the flat part of a black sword collided with Calhoun's head. He fell and Amy appeared behind him. Some members of the Hephaestus Cabin rushed to the aid of their fallen comrade. The battle continued, but Jimmy couldn't walk on his wounded leg. Two of his defenders carried him to the feet of the Apollo Cabin, who were still firing on the monsters. Jimmy surveyed the battle. it wasn't going well. All around, he saw dead campers, and many more alive monsters. Just as all appeared lost, another trumpet sounded, and the monsters retreated to the edge of the clearing. A herald with a white flag of truce appeared, and behind him, Jimmy saw a sight that made his stomach churn. It was Corey Summers. His once-friend who had betrayed them an helped Ouranos rise. Corey spoke loudly, "Demigods of Camp Half-Blood, I offer you this opportunity to surrender, or face total annihilation. You know our army will destroy you. Give in now and save yourselves." Chiron's face went pale. It was obvious he knew they couldn't win. Anyone who knew him knew he was sick of his students dying. Something finally gave way. "Alright, we surrender." said the centaur. "I was hoping you would say that," remarked Corey Summers, "We have a lot planned for you." Category:Frodo the 9 fingered Category:To The Stars Category:Chapter Page